Five Days of Christmas
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: It's Christmas break and Yami and Seto got into an argument. Thinking of Seto, he purchases a gift every day to try and earn Seto's love back. Much humor is involved. I suck at summaries, so please read! Rated T for some explicit language. YYxS


Hey everyone! I used to be known as the infamous Chibi Seto, but have changed my name to one that fit me a lot more, Kawaii-Seth. Long time, no see! If some of you have read y profile, you would have noticed that I have returned from my long time hibernation and have begun to write again!

I did take quite a long break from fanfic writing and school has kept be so busy with trying to get into a successful college that I just haven't had the time to read or write anything new as of late. I have lost contact with a few of the authors/authoresses that I made good friends with and I'd like to regain all those friends soon enough. If you ever want to keep up with my current activities, just visit the page in my fanfic profile. It's a site called MyOtaku and it's my little blog thing. Inserts hearts.

I feel so horrible for leaving all of you hanging on a lot of my stories, but I just can't continue any of them. I looked back and read them and nearly puked with how horrible the story lines were and there is nothing I can really do to fix the horrendous things into read-able material. Dies.

So, without further ado, here is my Christmas/return to the life of fanfic writing story, "Five Days of Christmas".

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! For if I did, the show would be horribly mangled into a cute little yaoi for all of those fangirls out there.

Friday: December 17th.

It was the last period of the day and Seto found himself in the only class he shared with Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all at once; how joyful for the brunette, eh? Each and every one of the students let out an exasperated sigh every five minutes or so as they all focused on the clock, waiting anxiously. A small thread of hope dangled pathetically in everyone's minds as they prayed that their evil Chemistry teacher would have mercy on them for this Christmas break and not give them any homework. _'Five more minutes.'_ Seto sighed to himself and sent a glance at Yami who, in turn, winked at him whilst blowing a kiss.

Outside of the window, a few snowflakes fell upon the window of the Chemistry lab and melted on contact. Seto's deep sapphire eyes became amused as he noticed how the tension in the room seemed to heat the very walls of the classroom. Ms. Prewitt-Campell, a foreign woman who moved to Japan to teach, began to lift a huge stack of papers from her desk with an evil smile adorning her features. All the students made eye contact with her and somehow the thought of three more minutes in that class seemed to make all their stomach's lurch painfully. _'C'mon bell! Ring, ring, ring!'_ Jou's head screamed at the ticking thing decorating the wall before his desk.

One more minute left before all of them were free and Yami wasn't focused entirely on the clock or how the teacher was grinning with gleaming red eyes as she sorted through the take home tests; he was just focused on how long Seto and him had been together. Soon enough, the brunette and ex-pharaoh would be free to go home and spend two whole weeks together of nothing but pure bliss and- well… that was to be thought of later on. Yami had to practically wipe the drool from the side of his mouth as he thought of Mokuba leaving the Kaiba mansion for a sleep over, leaving the chance for Seto and himself to have some fun. Looking up, Yami came face to face with the gleaming eyes of the chemistry teacher and nearly fell from his chair in fright.

"I see Mr. Motou is already on vacation! Just for that, I'm going to give the whole class a take home test!" She declared proudly as all the students smashed their heads into their desks. One guy pulled a knife from his pocket and threatened to stab himself while a young woman said something about suicide if Ms. PC actually gave them the test. _'Pathetic…' _Seto snorted to himself as he glanced at the teacher and the over reacting students that dared called themselves his "peers".

"Don't be so dramatic," Seto spoke with a harsh tone. "A simple take home test isn't that bad."

"He's right! You have two whole weeks to take care of a scrawny little test!" Yami declared soon after Seto had spoken. It sure did seem like the bell was running a bit late…

"The boys are right; I'm sure you can take care of two-hundred-and-thirty-nine questions in no time!" Ms. PC grinned. The room fell deathly silent and Seto could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed pass by before Jou sprung from his seat and began to choke Yami. "You stupid idiot! Look what ya did!" He screeched as Yugi attempted to separate the choking pharaoh from Jou's wrath. Just as the coloration of Yami's face began to darken in shade, the sound of the dismissal bell rang proudly, declaring the freedom for the students trapped in the confines of Domino high.

Before the dreaded take home tests could touch the desks of the students, teenagers all around the room fled toward the door, all hustling to get out of the room before the chemistry teacher ordered them to sit back in their assigned seats. Standing from his desk, Seto grabbed his good old brief case and headed out the door, not even sparing the evil teacher a glare for fear that she may turn him to stone. _'Ah… Christmas break at last.'_

Outside the school, Yami stood against the wall and waited for his beautiful brunette to show his sweet face. Finally catching sight of Seto, the ex-pharaoh rushed over and quickly snatched a kiss from those irresistible lips. "Couldn't wait any longer, hm?" Seto questioned with a smirk as they entered the limousine and began their journey to the mansion. "You know me; can't wait for anything anymore." Yami chuckled as his blue-eyed beauty leaned on his shoulder to catch a small nap before reaching the mansion.

Having gotten to the Kaiba mansion and surviving the fierce tackling of Mokuba, the couple slowly made their way upstairs to pull the boxes of decorations out for Christmas. Reaching up into the attic, Seto coughed with all the excess dust and managed to pull down three boxes of traditional decorations. "You think we should start tonight?" Yami questioned as he looked at the boxes with a small sweat drop collecting at his temple.

"Nah. It's not that much once you look inside. Besides, I'm a bit tired." Seto yawned, arms streatching above his head in the process. Looking down the stairs and into the living room area, Seto spotted the mop of black hair sitting before the television with his video games on. "Mokuba! We're going to bed!" The older of the two brothers called down the stairs at the youngster and smiled as he got his response. "Goodnight Seto and Yami. Sleep well!" Turning about, he faced Yami with a very rare and sincere smile. The tri-colored haired boy held out his hand for Seto and together, they walked into the room for a good night's sleep.

(( A/N: Heehee… sorry kiddies, no lemony goodness yet. ))

Saturday: December 18th.

The sun gleamed through the windows on the couple lying in each other's arms contentedly and Seto couldn't help but open a single eye to glance at the time. _'10:45 AM…'_ Looking up, the brunette came face to face with the sleeping Yami and smiled softly; the peaceful expression was so heart-warming in the mornings. Indeed, it was cold outside and quite cold in their room at the same time, but it was hard to tell how cold it was while being wrapped in the ex-pharaoh's arms and drawn so close to his well toned chest.

Indeed, that spot was very warm, but Seto knew that he must rise from the bed sooner or later; there was much that needed to be done for this weekend. As soon as he moved to sit up, Yami's arms tightened out of instinct and his eyes fluttered openly quickly. "Seto? Where are you going?" He asked in a groggy fashion, a yawn escaping him without much warning. All Seto had to do was tilt his head toward the clock and Yami blinked and let the brunette go about his business while the ex-pharaoh decided to get in a few more minutes of sleep.

While Seto stood in the shower and washed up, Yami decided that he couldn't stand sleeping alone anymore and took on a sly expression while undressing himself. Walking into the steaming bathroom he stepped into the shower and embraced his lover from behind, nipping at his neck gently. With a purr, Seto sighed deeply and groaned. "I really don't want to do this today."

"Perhaps another day then, koi?" The spiky haired teen began to aid Seto in washing down his thin body. "But if I put it off any longer, it will never get done. Doing this every year is quite scary…" Seto's sentence mangled itself and hung in the air as Yami spun him about and kissed him deeply, massaging the soap into the wet brunette's back the whole time.

Pulling apart from each other, Yami nodded and rinsed down his lover. "Be brave Seto Kaiba." He smirked after saying this and ran a hand through the silken auburn locks. Seto waited a few moments, enjoying the touch, before stating bluntly:

"I hate Christmas shopping with a passion."

"I know, koi."

Having grabbed a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon with some coffee, Seto found himself getting inside his car and sighing to himself once more. Christmas shopping was a hard thing to do, but someone had to do it and it was obvious that he couldn't trust Yami with such a task. The last time he counted on the pharaoh for anything, Yami went out and bought a sex toy; but we won't go into detail about that certain event. All we know if that Anzu still refuses to speak to the ex-pharaoh.

While Seto was away, Yami and Mokuba decided to spend some quality time trying to figure out what Seto would like for Christmas, who wouldn't be stumped with a question like that? Together, they sat on the couch with the radio blaring Christmas music to the extreme.

"Perhaps a sex-"

"No sex toys Yami! You don't want my brother to think of you are a sex driven man, do you?" Mokuba interrupted the question as he threw his hands up in the air. That was the third time Yami had decided on getting Seto a sex toy and Mokuba was getting fed up with it! Was sex the only thing this guy had on his mind? Mokuba didn't feel like answering the question himself.

"But don't you think it would be more exotic and fun to enhance our play time in bed with a little something?" Yami whined and pouted as he sat back into the cushions of the couch. Mokuba looked at the older man with an incredulous look.

"How can you say something like that! How would you feel if your lover went out to buy you a measly sex toy for Christmas? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical!" Mokuba sighed inwardly and calmed himself. "Look Yami… sometimes you need to look beyond the sex and just discover that part of Seto that you would love to treat with a present from the heart, not from the dick."

"I'm telling Seto you said the D word!" Yami joked, tongue sticking out as Mokuba glared at him. "I'll just tell Seto that you were talking about sex with his younger brother." Mokuba retorted with a twisted smile.

"Touche." Yami spoke as he continued to think about what to get his beautiful dragon for Christmas.

8:30 PM

"So what you're saying is that something nice and cuddly would be great for Seto?" Yami questioned stupidly as he looked at the mop of black hair traveling into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. "Yes. Seto doesn't need any appliances or anything like that. He needs something to have fun with!" As the words left his mouth, Mokuba knew the answer that was coming from the tri-colored man.

"Like a sex toy!"

Mokuba slowly put the cups down before moving to swat Yami on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you that getting a sex toy for my brother will be the death of you this holiday!" Mokuba screeched and tackled Yami from the couch. Together, the two rolled along the floor, wrestling and pulling hair… ah, what a lovely scene, eh?

The wrestling was put on hold as Seto's car was heard coming to an abrupt stop in the driveway and the sound of a car door slamming roughly was heard. Looking at each other, Yami and Mokuba knew that today had been hell for Seto. Just as that thought registered, the door flew open and a rugged form tracked through the door, hair tossed about and messy, and threw his coat to the floor in a heap. "I will be so glad when this holiday is over." Seto declared with a raspy voice and plopped himself onto the nearest couch.

Mokuba, deciding to give the two a little time to themselves for the night, rushed over and hugged his brother tightly. "I feel a little tired… goodnight Seto and Yami." Mokuba yawned and rushed up the stairs and into his room, leaving the couple alone to bask in the anti-glory of Seto's exhaustion. Seto was quite tired by the looks of it and didn't even spare Yami the slightest smile as the brunette gazed at the ceiling like a traumatized rabbit. "Seto?" Yami questioned as he reached in to grasp his boyfriend's hand.

Flinching slightly, Seto looked over and whispered, "Yami…"

"Yes Seto?" Yami's eye gazed intently into those blue orbs of Seto's as he awaited a response.

"I am never going shopping alone again!" He screeched and flailed his arms about wildly on the couch. Yami jumped slightly before smiling sincerely and hugging the flailing man tightly. With a smirk, Yami tightened his grip and lifted Seto from the couch. A chuckle passed from the ex-pharaoh's lips as Seto made a squeak-like noise and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to hold on. Looking up at his lover, Seto smiled weakly and allowed a yawn to pass from his smooth lips.

Ascending the stairs toward their room, Yami was careful when carrying his fragile love and opened the door quietly to avoid making too much noise while the younger of the brothers was attempting to catch some sleep. The door opened without much of a problem at all and Seto smiled a little as Yami gently set him down onto their bed and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

Pulling the covers up and over Seto's head, Yami crawled beneath the silken blankets and pulled him close. "Now forget about all of the shopping and just think about our decorating tomorrow, alright?" Yami spoke into the others ear and nuzzled his face into the mop of auburn as Seto nodded. Together, they both fell asleep, forgetting about all of their problems and most of all, that dreaded old lady Seto had to beat with a stick to get that lavender body wash during the day.

Sunday: December 19th.

Another new day and Seto and Yami chose to rise from their bed bright and early to reach up into the attic for the beloved Christmas decorations. After showering, eating breakfast, and a glorious hour of Seto fighting off a sex-craving Yami, our favorite couple found themselves standing beneath the attic's opening with wide mouths. "So which one of us is going up there to get the boxes down?" Yami asked as they stood together, examining the attic's door on the ceiling.

A few moments of silence hung in the air before Seto sighed and reached for the rope to pull the ladder down to open the door. Climbing up the dusty ladder, Seto coughed and began to blindly reach for box after box of Christmas decorations for the mansion, resisting the urge to scream every time he thought he felt something move over his hand. After grabbing a box, Seto would then pass it down to Yami who then take the box downstairs where Mokuba cut open the tape of the boxes and wiped the dust from the top.

After getting all of the boxes down from the darkness of the attic, our boys decided to begin the emptying the boxes and setting things up. Mokuba was a big help, considering the fact that all he had to do was sit on Seto's shoulders and hang things up; this made it easier for all of them since they didn't have to and dig the ladder our of the garage. Yami chuckled every time Seto stumbled over something and attempted to catch his balance; he ended up tripping over a box once and landing on the couch with poor little Mokuba pinned under his older brother.

"Wow Seto, you sure are light for being much older then me!" Mokuba commented while attempting to push his older brother up into a sitting position. Seto did nothing but shake his head and smile softly since he didn't like talking about his weight at times. "It's not much of a surprise considering the fact that Seto barely eats enough to keep himself going everyday!" Yami spoke with something of a worried tone while looking at his skinny lover.

"Don't start this again Yami." Seto spoke while rolling his eyes slightly. "I eat enough to keep me going everyday without gorging myself either." The trademark crossing of the arms was thrown in to end his sentence along with a look that shouted "that's final".

"Fine, fine… but I still think you should eat more." The sentence ended and was followed with a few moments of complete silence before Mokuba stood up and grinned, reaching into a box nearby and pulling out a mistletoe leaf. With all his glory, Mokuba stood in between the two and held it up as high as he could before motioning to the two what he was doing. "C'mon big brother! You have to kiss him now." Mokuba whined as he stretched higher.

"Absolutely not! He made fun of my weight!" Seto spoke, but couldn't help breaking into a smile as Yami gave him the ever-popular puppy eyes. "Please Seto? Just one?" Mokuba smirked as he saw his brother's shield crumbling successfully and laughed as his brother leaned over to peck Yami on the cheek, but was grabbed and pulled into a sloppy game of suck face. "Alright, alright! C'mon guys… we need to get this stuff up and the mansion all decorated!"

6:45 PM

Many hours of decorating had passed and Seto and Yami found themselves facing one last box to empty out and throw onto the walls, windows, ceilings, or just anywhere they damn well felt putting it! Mokuba, having given up on decorating about an hour ago, lay curled on the couch in a deep sleep and not caring about anything world. Yami couldn't help but glance at the little mop of black hair every now and then and smile brightly as he thought about his small "family" with the Kaibas.

The ex-pharaoh wasn't just any part of the Kaiba family; he was like another brother to Mokuba and a lifeline for Seto himself. Thinking back to his life before he got with Seto was almost like looking through a sewage line at times for the tri-colored teen and he often dreaded even mentioning his life before now. In all truth, Yami hated the way he had treated Seto in the past and tried his best every day to forget about everything he had done to the brunette in the past. After all, that was then and this is now, ne?

Rummaging through the box while Seto was setting up a wreath, Yami came across a dusty frame and gently lifted it from the box. Inside of the frame, the outline of three figures caught his amethyst eyes and he wiped the dust from the glassy case to examine it more thoroughly. Tilting his head, Yami realized that he recognized the faces of young Mokuba and Seto, but the other man in the picture was a bit trivial at the time.

The picture featured both Kaiba brothers, Mokuba smiling brightly as the older man's hand rested on his mop of ebony hair. Seto, on the other hand, didn't look too happy to be near the older man at all. While Mokuba's smile penetrated all of the dark moods of the picture, Seto's expression was tough and very emotionless for as young as he looked at the time the photo was taken. The old man, a smile of complete fake affection adorning his features, kept one hand on Seto's shoulder and the other placed on Mokuba's head in a look of fatherly fashion. _'I wonder if that man is Seto's step-' _

Yami's thought process was cut off as Seto snatched the picture from his grasp and began to put it back into the box. "Hey, I was kind of looking at that Seto." Yami pouted as he watched the brunette close the box again without sparing him much of a look. "Seto?" He questioned after a moment of silence from the other.

Looking up, Seto slapped on a smile and spoke. "Yes?"

"Who is that man?"

"I don't feel inclined to answer that question openly Yami."

"Seto; who is he?"

Flashback-anti-happy-fun-time!

_A very young Seto Kaiba stood outside the Kaiba mansion in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and a thin cotton black shirt, leaning against the door and keeping his head as low as possible. Seto had been given the chance to tell his little brother about how Santa wasn't real, but seeing the happiness in Mokuba's eyes as he told Seto about his letter to Santa broke the brunette's heart and he couldn't bring himself to do it to the younger one. That dreaded man, his stepfather, had found out about his failure to tell the black-haired child of the imposture known to the world as Santa and had sent Seto outside into the snowy night air._

"_If Santa is real, then I suppose you should be a polite host and await his arrival outside." The older man had said as he gripped Seto by the collar and dragged him toward the open door. Having successfully thrown the child outside, Gozaburo closed the door in the boy's face and went back inside to finish up his nightly paperwork. Seto sighed and slid down the door and onto the cold surface of the concrete porch, pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing pathetically._

_It was Christmas Eve and Seto wished he could be inside to help his little brother put the milk and cookies out for Santa, just like old times when their original parents were still alive and walking the earth. His few minutes of sobbing were put to an end as the door opened and slammed abruptly, bringing him out of his morbid thoughts and catching the glaring gaze of his so-called stepfather._

"_You know, Seto, the longer you lead him on about childish little idols such as Santa, the more pathetic he becomes in life." Gozaburo commented as he grabbed Seto's shirt and yanked the boy to his feet angrily. Shuffling to his feet quickly to avoid annoying the grown man further, Seto nearly lost hi footing due to the fact that his limbs were practically frostbitten now. Though the coldness around him hindered him from walking properly, it didn't keep Seto from firing his words._

"_Mokuba is not a grown man yet, sir. He deserves to believe in little things such as Santa; it's a big part of his childhood. Mother and father always told us that-" His words were cut off as a fist collided with his stomach, leaving him breathless and falling to the ground quickly._

"_A businessman has no room for a childhood. You must grow up to be cold or you will get nowhere!" Gozaburo seethed and lashed at the boy viciously for several minutes. The neighborhood paid no attention to the boys pained screams, for it seemed to be only a daily routine for the father and child. The whole street was convinced that Seto was a problem child that needed his routine beating in order to be set straight; it amazed Seto how gullible some people can be._

_After his "punishment", Seto lay amongst a pile of bloodied snow, listening to the retreating steps of his stepfather. "Businessmen don't have childhood fantasies… but I'm not a businessman; I'm just a lonely child waiting for my Santa to come along and show me a miracle." Seto whispered to himself as he gazed up into the sky filled with descending snow._

End of flashback-anti-happy-fun-time!

Seto was taken out of his small daydream-like state of mind as Yami clapped his hands together before the brunette's face, earning a flinch in response. "What!" Seto shouted with annoyance as he glared at Yami from his stance next to the box that was holding the dreaded picture he wished would just burn altogether at the moment.

"I want to know who that man is." Yami was intent on finding out who the man was, even if it killed him in doing so. He believed it was fine time for Seto to be more open with him about his past and quit keeping things from him. Yami was a firm believer in being open about everything while being in a relationship with someone and he was about to enforce it with all of his power if need be.

"That is none of your business." Seto retorted with a snort, casting his angered blue eyes away from the ex-pharaoh's burning amethyst. Before Seto could even think, the argument began…

"Why won't you just open up to me?" Yami exploded angrily.

"Why do you think that everything is your business? Some things are just better left unsaid!" Seto wasn't going to lose a fight this easily.

"Because I love you, but I don't know anything about what made you into the person you are today!" By this time, Yami began to walk toward Seto, keeping his eyes locked onto the pools of sapphire before him.

"That is a story better left where it is: in the fucking past." Seto spoke as he put space between himself and the approaching pharaoh.

This was it! Yami couldn't stand it anymore! Seto was so able to let Yami do anything he wanted in this relationship, except for learn about the past. What was so different about the present and the past? It was still the same Seto he loved dearly, but Yami's curiosity just wouldn't let up. His anger boiled over and before he knew what he was thinking, he snapped.

"I thought love meant something, but obviously sharing is not in the vocabulary of an ice-cold bastard such as yourself Seto Kaiba!"

By this time, Mokuba had awaken and heard every word Yami had spoken and the silence grew very dense about all of them as Seto dropped his head. His trembling figure gave away his feelings at the time, making Yami very fearful of their relationship. "Seto…" Yami began as he reached for the brunette, who was still shaking violently from anger.

"… Get out." Seto spoke barely above a whisper to the tri-colored haired teen.

"Seto, I just-"

"Now!" Seto screeched, looking up at Yami through tear-filled sapphire eyes.

Yami watched sadly as Seto turned on his heel and quickly ascended the stairs. Moments later, the sound of his room door slamming was heard followed by complete silence. Turning about, he caught the sight of Mokuba glancing at him with sorrowful eyes. Without one word, Yami headed toward the door, grabbed his jacket, and headed out into the cold air.

8:00 PM

The game shop was coming to a close and Yugi smiled to himself as his last customer, a little boy buying cards for his older brother, bounced out the door with a gleeful grin. Walking to the door, Yugi reached to flip the "open" side to the "closed" side, but was thrown back in surprise as a dark figure appeared outside the door. Though the surprise came quickly, it fled from his mind just as fast as Yami opened the door and stepped through with watery eyes. "Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi questioned, seeing the how distressed the man seemed to be at the moment.

Without warning, Yami fell to his knees and began to sob broken-heartedly into the palms of his hands. "I made… a mistake." His words cracked and broke in between the racking sobs as Yami broke down. Yugi moved to quickly hug his darker self tightly and run a hand through his spiky hair. "What happened Yami?" He questioned as he tried to coax Yami's heart shattering sobs.

8:30 PM

After explaining to his hikari what he did, they sat together in silence, Yami's gaze never leaving the floor once. Yugi's facial expression was twisted into that of a deep thought as he went over many different ideas of how Yami could apologize to the distraught brunette. After all, Yami seemed to have struck a very deep nerve in Seto and healing re-opened wounds was often a very hard thing to do and took a lot of patience and healing. _'Healing! That's it!' _Yugi's eyes lit up and he quickly turned to face his Yami.

"All you need to do is figure out a way to help ease the pain!" Yugi exclaimed with a grin plastered onto his features. A few moments passed them as Yami gazed at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Like…?" Yami trailed on totally lost at what Yugi said.

"I know you're not that dumb! When someone is wounded you give them a Band-Aid, right?" The younger of the two smiled, eyes closing somewhat.

"Yes, of course you do." Was the response from the other.

"Then give him a Band-Aid." Yugi winked. "But first thing's first, you need a place to stay. I'm heading over to Jou's place for a few days, so you can take my room while you're here. Don't worry about opening the shop, grandpa will be here to take care of the shop. Don't worry about anything but getting Seto back into your arms before Christmas, alright?" Yugi rushed over to the counter and picked up a bag filled with his necessary essentials to staying the night over at his best friend's house. Giving Yami a hug, the hikari toward the door, but was halted by Yami's voice.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Yami smiled and nodded gratefully. All Yugi did was give the thumbs up sign and dash out the door to Jou's house. Looking around the shop, Yami sighed and stood before heading upstairs to get a good night's rest before his long day the next day. Laying down in Yugi's somewhat small bed, Yami smiled to himself. _'Don't fear Seto, I'll come to patch up your wounds.'_ His thoughts were drown out as sleep took over.

Monday: December 20th

(( A/N: The length of the days will seem to grow shorter and the description will be lacking for the next few paragraphs, but I always save the best for last! Don't lose hope in me just yet! ))

Waking up, Yami wondered where he was at first, but the remembrance of what happened the day before only came back to slap him straight in the face. Pushing himself up, he decided that it was fine time for him to catch a shower before continuing his daily routine. With a heavy sigh, Yami maneuvered his way around the shop, surprised he still knew his way around, and made it into the shower without much of a problem at all.

Standing beneath the warm spray of the water, Yami began to think about what he could get the brunette to be let back in again. After a few moments, Yami reached over to grab the body wash and read the label thoroughly. "Make your way through a sensual garden of jasmine and find your paradise in this special body wash." The man read aloud in the echo of the shower walls. Then all seemed to click in place! "Sensual paradise; Seto Kaiba."

After finishing his shower, Yami rushed about the shop, grabbing a bagel for breakfast and slapping on an old pair of clothes Yugi decided to keep in case Yami ever wanted them back, he then grabbed a jacket to shield him from the snow and ran out the door. Down the street from the game shop, there was a florist that sold the most beautiful of bouquets and from the pharaoh knew they sold Seto's favorite jasmine flowers too!

"Hello there, sir how may I help you?" The florist asked politely as Yami entered the shop and walked to the counter. "I need a bouquet of jasmine flowers, please. And a card to attach to the bouquet." The teen explained to the man and watched intently as he readied the flowers. Putting on one last touch, a silky blue ribbon, the man grabbed one of their famous light blue note cards and gave it to Yami along with a pen to write a note on the card for Seto. Yami quickly jotted down a few words and gave the man the money he desired so much before swiftly running out of the shop with the bouquet in hand.

It was growing a bit late into the afternoon and reaching about three o' clock in the evening when Seto finally drove up into the driveway and entered his house. Little did the brunette know, Yami was awaiting his arrival outside the house in a bush. Looking through the window the bush was seated near, Yami caught sight of Seto cooking away in the kitchen for dinner no doubt. "Perfect time." The ex-pharaoh whispered to himself and slowly crept up to the doorstep.

Carefully laying the bouquet of flowers upon the doorstep, Yami rang the doorbell and quickly jumped back into the bush he took residence in for the day. Just as he expected, Seto opened the door and glanced around before looking at the doorstep. Bending over, Seto picked up the bouquet and sniffed the flowers gently. Spotting the card, Seto lifted it and read the card aloud to no one in particular.

"Only the sweetest of scents can describe the heart-warming smell of you. I'm sorry." Seto looked around the front of the house and growled audibly before walking inside with the flowers and slamming the door.

Gazing through the window, Yami watched as Seto tossed the flowers in the trash and went back to working on dinner. "Ouch." Yami spoke softly as his pride took a small blow from watching the flowers get tossed into the trash heartlessly. Crawling from the bush, the teen decided to head back to the game shop for the night and try again the next day. _'Don't let that hurt too much… there's always tomorrow.' _He thought to himself as he trudged through the snow.

Tuesday: December 21st

Roaming through the rows of expensive shirts inside the Domino Mall, Yami laid eyes on a beautiful silk shirt. The silk was ebony and shone like scales every time the light touched its surface; it was perfect for what Yami had in mind for today's gift. Quickly seizing the shirt in his grasp, the teenager walked to the cashier and paid eagerly. Walking out of the mall, Yami flagged down a Taxi and had it drop him off a few blocks from the Kaiba mansion so no one would get suspicious.

Making sure no one was near any windows inside the Kaiba mansion, the tri-colored haired boy sought the tree that he could climb to reach Seto's room balcony. "Hmmm, that tree sure didn't look that big while being above it." Yami spoke softly as he glanced up at the branches he had planned to climb. "Here goes nothing." He reached up and grabbed a branch, managing to hoist himself up onto its sturdy limb.

Underestimating the powers of Mother Nature, Yami jumped up and grabbed at a branch that was just a little too slippery. Noticing the ice on the branch just a little too late, Yami slipped from the tree and landed face first in the snow below the tree. It was a good thing the shirt wasn't harmed in the process of gravity pushing him down though.

After an hour of attempting to climb the tree and losing pathetically, the ex-pharaoh managed to get up far enough to jump onto the balcony outside Seto's bedroom. "Ha! Take that you damned tree! I win! Who's the man? I'm the man!" Yami shouted whilst pointing at the tree triumphantly. Realizing that his voice may have been too loud, he hung the shirt on the French door by a hanger and jumped back into the tree to hide behind a few of the leaves that had yet to die.

Seto had walked into his room and caught sight of a shadow hanging outside his French door windows. Unhooking the latch to the doors, Seto pushed open the doors and came face to face with the shirt hanging from the window. With a very irritated sigh, Seto snatched the shirt and growled loudly whilst keeping hold of the silky shirt that had grown cold in the weather. "Yet another reminder of how cold I am, Yami?" He spoke while caressing the fabric.

With a grunt, the brunette took his eyes from the shirt and sighed. "The thought that he believes materialistic items can get me back is insulting." He stated before walking back into his room where he quickly tossed the shirt beneath the bed after shutting the doors to the balcony, but not bothering to shut the curtains over the windows on the doors.

Seeing the shirt get tossed under the bed without care only served to further crush Yami's pride and even crushed him so hard that he fell from the tree once again. Landing in the snow, the ex-pharaoh sighed and pushed himself back up. Though his idea had been crushed once again, he wouldn't give up until he got Seto back. With this newfound determination, Yami began to walk back to the game shop, unknowing of the little mop of black hair watching ever thing he did.

"I have to help Yami gain Seto's love again. If Yami doesn't get Seto back, they will both be very sad this Christmas." Mokuba spoke to himself before hurrying back inside to help Seto finish putting the tree up.

Wednesday: December 22nd

Thinking of Seto's beloved Blue Eyes White dragons, Yami quickly headed to the nearest clothing shop and purchased a silver-blue scarf that was the warmest and most comfortable fleece he had ever laid hands on. Holding the scarf close to his chest, Yami then rushed to the Kaiba mansion for the third time that week and found his best friend, the bush, to hide in.

Placing the scarf on the doorstep, Yami waited for Seto to return home from shopping. He nearly fell asleep within the bush a few hours later if it wasn't for the fact that Seto had just driven up and into the driveway. He watched eagerly as Seto, clad in a tight black turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans, walked to the doorstep and discovered the scarf in all its glory.

The rolling blue eyes were clearly visible as Seto picked up the article of clothing, unlocked the door, and walked in. Yami tried his best to spy on the brunette through the window without being caught, but his decision on spying was clearly wiped straight out of his head as he witnessed Seto clean off the counter with the scarf he had bought! "That scarf was expensive!" Yami whispered to himself as he saw Seto cleaning the counter with a bored expression.

"How expensive was it?" A voice sounded behind the ex-pharaoh.

"Expensive enough to make me angry at him for using it to clean off a few spots!" Yami told the voice. Wait- voice? The mop of maroon, ebony, and blonde turned about to come face to face with a messy block of ebony. "Hi Yami." Mokuba greeted in a hushed tone of voice while lifting a hand to wave at the surprised teenager.

"Don't tell your brother! I'm just trying to-"

"Make it up to him. I know!" Mokuba completed the sentence as he interrupted the babbling man to calm him. "Don't worry, I'm willing to help you in any way possible, alright? Just calm down and be happy knowing that I'm on your side. I just want to see Seto happy again." The boy explained with a sad expression.

"He's not happy?"

"Seto's never been happy for Christmas and I thought this year would be different for him. You really make him smile Yami… I want that smile back." He smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mokuba quickly hushed. "Mokuba? What are you doing in that bush without a jacket? You're going to get sick." Seto called out to his younger brother. "Hurry and come inside."

Mokuba shot a glance at Yami before turning around and exiting the bush to head inside. Before closing the door, Mokuba gave a thumb up to Yami and retreated into the warmth of the mansion. "Here we go again." Yami sighed as he, once again, began his journey back to the game shop, wondering what the next present was going to be.

Thursday: December 23rd

Yami awoke and felt on the verge of insanity as he desperately attempted to figure out another gift that he could get Seto. Roaming throughout the streets of Domino, he listened to the different conversations going on about him and examined each store he walked by. A rather exasperated sigh emitted out and into the cold as he came to his last resort, a toyshop. "I'll just see what's in here." He spoke while pushing open the door and entering the warm surroundings of the shop.

"Good afternoon, sir." The man behind the counter grinned and waved politely as Yami entered the shop. The place wasn't very big at all and the toy shelves were getting quite empty since Christmas day was nearing. It amazed Yami how little the crowd was today, seeing as most people would be out doing some last minute touches for under their tree. "Good afternoon to you as well, kind sir." Yami greeted back politely before heading down one of the many isles.

He saw many different action figures, video games, RC cars, and dolls and began to wonder why he even thought of coming to such a place looking for a gift for a CEO. "Can I help you, sir?" The man from behind the counter appeared behind the ex-pharaoh. Looking up, Yami tested the words he was about to say in his head before replying, "I don't think there's anything you can do to help me. I am looking for something for a certain CEO here in town. You see, I made a big mistake and want to help patch his wounds."

"Ah, Seto Kaiba, hm? I believe I have a little something he may like. Follow me." The man seemed very cheerful and Yami didn't bother to ask how he knew he was talking about Seto anyway. Yami was immediately lead to the stuffed animal isle. "Stuffed animals?" He questioned.

"Not just any old stuffed animals." The man said while reaching up to grab at one of the higher shelves. "Some of them are duel monsters too. Now where is it- Ah ha! Here it is." He then pulled from the shelf a plushy of a baby Blue Eyes, grinning wildly. "From what I remember, Mr. Kaiba loves those Blue Eyes White dragons of his; so this should do the trick!" He smiled and handed the beaming teen the stuffed animal. As Yami reached into his pocket to grab for some money, the man stopped him. "No, no. Just take it. Consider it a Christmas present from me to you." He smiled. "Now go on and give it to him."

Yami was speechless. _'Wow, Christmas spirit sure is a big help.' _He thought to himself as he nodded. "Thank you so much, sir!" He shouted and ran out of the store with the dragon held tightly to his chest. As the man in the shop watched Yami run down the street, he chuckled. "Ah, young love is such a hassle at times. I wish you luck, my friend."

Running up the driveway, Yami gasped for air and bent over a bit. "Yami!" Mokuba's voice called out from the door suddenly. Looking up, Yami saw Mokuba motioning for him to hurry and enter the mansion. "Hurry up, slow poke! Seto's on his way home with dinner!" He called out. The teen made his way to the door and stepped inside, still holding the toy tightly. "Go upstairs and wait for him in his room, I'll distract him while you get things ready, 'kay?" The little one chirped up and literally pushed Yami up the stairs.

Upstairs, Yami was quite nervous and stumbled about the room pathetically. Placing the Blue Eyes on the bed and seating himself beside it, the tri-colored teen waited for Seto to arrive upstairs. The front door to the mansion opened and closed and the muffled voices of Seto and Mokuba were heard idly chit chatting. Yami smiled as he heard Seto laugh a little and joke about last minute shopping. He couldn't help but feel a bit scared as soon as he heard footsteps ascending the staircase and coming toward the room door_. 'Smile, you dolt!'_ His mind screamed at him as the door flew open.

The silence hung in the air as Seto gazed at Yami, the surprise evident in those sapphire orbs. Amethyst locked with ocean blue as both of them battled to read each other's thoughts at that very moment. Deciding to break the silence, Yami opened his arms, still smiling. "Seto, I've missed you so much."

"What are you doing in my room, Motou?" The use of his last name made Yami visibly flinch. He gazed at the peeved brunette and took note to every feature of his body. Seto's arms were crossed over his chest in pure anger, eyebrows knitted, and that old scowl was now slowly becoming more familiar from past events. "Why do harsh, Seto? I came to-"

"You're trespassing. Get out." Seto stated bluntly and moves aside, motioning for the other to leave.

"I am not trespassing! This is as much my house as it is yours!"

"You're not welcome here any longer. Get out." Seto repeated the 'get out' once again, voice growing a little louder.

"Will you just hear me out?" He pleaded with the brunette.

"Bastards don't hear people out, Motou. Now you have ten second to get your troublesome ass out of my room before I call for security." Seto's voice cracked, he was trying to hold back his tears by now.

"Seto…"

"Five seconds."

Yami sighed and stood. "Fine, I give up. You don't want me here, I won't return. But know this Seto Kaiba, I will not give up until I have you back in my arms." Yami exited the room and down the stairs. Mokuba stood by the door, a look of sadness crossing his features as the other gave him a look that flat out stated, 'it didn't work'. The door the mansion was opened and Yami left the house.

He could help but stop in his tracks and glance at the tree that led to the windows of Seto's room. Taking his chance, he climbed the tree, without many problems this time, and looked through the French door window at the brunette. What he saw shattered his heart into a million pieces. There was his beloved brunette, curled on the bed, Blue Eyes pressed tightly to his chest, crying his heart out. _'What have I done?' _Yami questioned himself as he climbed down from the tree and began another journey home.

Friday: December 24th

11:00 PM (( A/N: Yes, I got lazy and didn't feel like making his whole day into a filler to pass time. ))

Yami spent all of his day thinking about what to get for Seto. Christmas Eve already and Yami still didn't have the brunette back in his arms. He was getting rather irritated with himself and couldn't believe how everything led up to this day. He had been a little too harsh when it came to asking Seto about that picture, but that didn't mean Seto had to turn around and be this angry about it; did it? Yami just didn't know anymore.

Striding throughout the streets once again, Yami looked through many different windows at many different things, but nothing seemed quite right to buy for Seto. He didn't know what else he could get for the brunette that was within his price range. It was bad enough that the ex-pharaoh was about broke when it came to money. Deciding to give up, he headed back to the game shop to sit down and try to relax a little more then he had been.

Sitting in the game shop, Yami turned on the radio beside the chair and listened intently to the lyrics, bent on just relaxing for the time being.

This is the time of year that we learn to give  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive  
And we will have the best time that we ever knew  
If you forgive me  
And I forgive you…

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this song, but stayed silent once again to focus on the words of the song.

I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin' no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
Baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you…

"Alright, this getting just a bit annoying." Yami groaned and laid his head down in his crossed arms. He kept thinking back to his lover and more and more his heart began to sink painfully.

Yeah  
It's so hard to believe  
We're staring at the end

When all we think about  
Is starting up again  
Starting up again…

He was so focused on the song's lyrics that he didn't even notice the sound of the door open and close.

Whatever we lost  
When we were apart  
We'll find it all alone in the dark  
Alone in the dark

_I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin' no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
Baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't want to spend one more Christmas without-_

The distinct sound of the radio clicking off registered in his mind before he shot up and caught sight of Solomon. "Oh, hey grandpa." He greeted and sighed at the old man. "Hey there, Yami." Solomon walked toward the distraught teenage and took a seat at the table. "Jeeves told me that you were having some trouble with Seto." Solomon stated with a sincere smile.

"Jeeves?" Yami looked up with questioning amethyst orbs.

"Yes, the man at the toy shop a few blocks away."

"Oh. Yeah, he let me have a stuff animal to give to Seto, but it didn't work out very well." Yami pushed a fake laugh.

"Is that why you've been going out and recklessly buying items from shops all week?"

"Yeah. I just want to give him something that will patch all of his wounds, grandpa. Nothing is working so far." Now the teen was fighting off tears. "I don't want to lose him!"

Standing from his seat, Solomon calmly walked over to a shelf that held a dusty box and a few ancient board games like Jenga and Monopoly. "I think this will come to help you very much, my boy." The old man said as he walked back to the table with the box in hand. Blowing the dust off and ignoring the questioning look from Yami, Solomon opened the box to reveal two beautiful rings. For some reason, Yami recognized the rings, but couldn't exactly put a finger on why.

"These rings were found during an excavation while I was in Egypt, Yami. Do you not recognize them?" He waited for a response. When Yami shook his head, Solomon pulled out the rings and compared them. "Though they bother have the very same orbs with the intertwining crimson and sapphire colors, both have very different monsters on the sides." He then handed both rings to the other to examine.

The rings were a very beautiful golden color. One ring had the engraved designs of a Dark Magician while the other held the designs of a Blue Eyes. Inside the rings were hieroglyphs that said, "Bound together by the fires of crimson and sapphire. Seth and Atem." The orbs upon the band were just beautiful to watch. The sapphire and crimson colors were spiraling together in the middle of the stone and seemed to never let go of each other.

Looking up at the old man, Yami blinked many times. "You can have them." Solomon spoke with a smile. "They are yours, after all!" He then laughed with a jolly (( A/N: The word "jolly" always makes me think of jelly beans. O.o )) nature and pointed toward the door. "Now go show that CEO what you've got! One never gives up the love of their life!" Solomon was just a tad bit surprised as Yami sprung from his chair and hugged him tightly, on the verge of tears. "Thank you so much, grandpa! I'll never forget this!" He sounded before heading out the door. "Their love has lasted for thousands of years, why let it end now?" Solomon spoke to himself, still smiling brightly.

Knocking timidly on the door, Yami waited for someone to answer, hiding the ring box inside the endless depths of his coat pocket. As the door unlocked, the spiky haired teen straightened himself and took on a look of dominance. The door opened, bringing him face to face with a very tired looking CEO. Rubbing his eyes, Seto took a few moments to clear his sleep-ridden mind and notice Yami. Blinking, Seto's features hardened. "What do you want? It's nearly eleven thirty! You better have a good explanation for waking me up." Seto seethed, no pleased with being waken up.

"We need to talk." Yami spoke and looked Seto straight in the eyes. After a moments silence, Seto nodded and opened the door for the other to step in and get out of the snowy night air. Taking off his shoes and jacket, Yami walked into the living room area and sat down in the couch beside the Christmas tree, jacket placed in his lap. Seto followed suite and sat down on the opposite side of the couch Yami currently sat. "Seto, I know made a bad move with trying to figure out more about you."

"You really hurt me." Seto admitted, averting his gaze to the floor.

"I know. I know that I reopened some pretty grotesque wounds and I wish I could have been more understanding at the time, but I just wanted to know more about you. Seto, I love you with all of my heart and I just can't stand knowing that you still hide so much from me like you do. I will admit that I don't openly share my past with you, but I still have yet to remember everything about it. I don't want to tell you a story that is only halfway done." Yami began to spill his heart.

The brunette remained silent, waiting for Yami to continue on. Both were unaware of the snowflakes that began to fall outside the window, making a beautiful wonderland all about the couple. "I want to share my entire future with you, koi. We did so thousands of years ago, so why not now? I come bearing a gift from the past that bound us together tighter than any other can imagine." The ex-pharaoh took from his jacket the ring box and opened it. Scooting closer to the brunette, he gazed intently into the other's eyes.

"Could you ever forgive me for being so ignorant of your feelings, my blue star? Will you allow me to be here for you in the future to heal all of your wounds with my love and devotion?" He timidly reached for Seto's left hand, grasping it in his own and lifting it to his lips in a gentle kiss. Seto's lips broke into a small smile and he nodded. "Yes, Yami. I will forgive you and pray that you will in turn forgive me." The brunette spoke barely above a whisper as the tears began to leak from his eyes.

Yami smiled brightly and took the ring with the Blue Eyes engraved onto it, slipping it onto Seto's left ring finger. Seto was speechless as he gazed at the designs of the jewelry that was placed on his hand. He recognized the ring from a distant dream in the back of his mind. Now wearing his ring, Yami spoke up. "These rings will forever bind us together in eternal love. They are from the past, when we first met and expressed our love to each other." He finished.

Together, the lovers sat in each other's arms in the living room, basking in each other's love and radiance. Looking up at the ex-pharaoh, Seto smiled sincerely for the first time in a very long while and together, they shared a very deep and passionate kiss. Somewhere, in the mansion, the clock struck midnight and Yami caressed his love's cheek gently.

"Merry Christmas, koi."

(Happy-author-fun-time!)

_  
_So, many of you may be thinking, "Well what was with the gifts? I mean, Yami could have bought something much better then a stupid little scarf!" right?

Well, while I was thinking of the layout for this story, I thought of those particular gifts to sum up what Seto was to Yami. Basically, this is how the gifts sum up our dear Seto.

Jasmine Flowers: According to Yami, Seto's warm scent brings him much comfort, just like flowers.

_  
_Black silk shirt: Seto can be cold like silk sometimes, but very soft like silk all the same.

Silver-blue scarf: Warmth to met the ice around his heart.

Blue Eyes plush: There is still a small side of a child inside.

Red and blue ring: How perfect the colors intertwine together and a symbol of love between the two.

Nonetheless, this story took me a few weeks to think up. It took me such a long time actually get the gifts thought up and the whole story line in general. I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

Once again, another apology for not updating AT ALL for the past forever. XD;

Much love and hearts to everyone who reviews.


End file.
